


Consequences

by Stopwatch



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stopwatch/pseuds/Stopwatch
Summary: Ladybug doesn't give up. Maybe she should have.





	Consequences

Sometimes, on her balcony looking out on to the city, Marinette sat and wondered. She was a planner, a worrier, always prepared for as many outcomes as she could conjure up. And sometimes those outcomes were bad. More than “sometimes” really, but it helped to think she was overthinking at least some of it. Because denial was hardly the wisest option in the long term, but she still had to make it to the long term in the first place. And if she let herself think of all the ways her friends could get injured by akumas, how much danger she and Chat were truly in, she didn’t know she could cope.

 

But yesterday had made it clear there were some things she couldn’t afford to ignore anymore.

 

She took a breath, concentrating on the feel of her chest rising, and released it slowly. 

 

“Tikki, did I make the right choice?”

 

Tikki didn’t respond. 

 

Marinette took another breath. And another. Her heart was too fast. Too loud. 

 

“Tikki?” She glanced back expectantly. 

 

Tikki met her eyes briefly, then looked away. Somehow, it was worse than a response would have been. 

 

Marinette looked back out at the city. It was quiet now. Calm, even. 

 

She wished she could feel the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure yet if I'll continue, but I've got some ideas.


End file.
